A View to Remember
by mfloresvaccari16
Summary: kentin x candy one shot


**A View to Remember**

That evening, I rested my right cheek on my giant, fluffy mattress in my room. My arms formed a ring around my circular head, like they were protecting it. As for my legs, the bottom half felt the fuzzy, carpeted floor and were starting to get numb. But that wasn't bothering me.

The words. Oh, those words. Sentences and phrases were replaying themselves in my thoughts slowly. Why do they have to remind me of that day! In just a few minutes, all them scattered and invaded my mind entirely. My head was throbbing. I lifted my head backwards and let out a deep groan. Both of my hands then grabbed the sides of my head vigorously. It was now constant pain. I needed something to distract myself. Scavenging for what I needed, a little flurry appeared in the corner of my eye.

I spun my head around quickly, with my chocolate brown hair looking like a powerful whip. Standing in the direction of the tiny light, I couldn't help but stare intensely at it. Even though it was quiet before, something about this silence was rather peaceful. For the first time in so long, my mind was completely still and silent. Well… I wouldn't say that, but it was one of the few times that it was.

Suddenly, the flurry sped out of my bedroom. It went through my large, ivory window, which happened to be the only open threshold. I dashed to the window, pushing the window opening wider. By the time I got to the window, the beacon already vanished into the night.

Feeling weak, I rested my overlapping arms on the snow colored windowsill. Burying my head into my tan arms, not looking up. After a while of resting, I felt a sudden urge to look at my backyard. Why did I suddenly want to admire it? Is God or someone giving me some sort of sign from heaven? Because nothing ever made me really want to. It's usually dark, dead, and dull throughout the whole day. I decided to take a peak, unfortunately expecting tiresome and repelling. But when I looked up, my eyes widened in pure shock. The view was breathtaking. And just the memory of it is still wonderful.

That night would've been pitch black if it hadn't been for the silver, full moon and the tiny, glinting stars. Fireflies also scattered the scenery, like chickenpox. Thousands of light beams flew everywhere. As if planned, all the small scattering lights, joined into one and fell upon my backyard. My eyes followed the bright beam, leading towards the yard. I froze in pure shock.

The garden, which was usually expired and colorless, was now filled with life. Roses, tulips, daisies were planted in rows, neatly organized. Also, there was a newly added bird feeder, placed carefully on the far right corner of the tall wooden picket fence that surrounds the backyard. There was also a stone fountain, with running water in the center of the garden. It was beautiful. But I had to ask myself, _"Who did all this?"_

"None of this was here yesterday or the day before… and I didn't see any thing when the flurry was here… also auntie have been on a business trip for over two weeks now. Who could've done this?" I questioned myself.

As I kept pondering to myself about the predicament in front of me, I heard a high whistle. Frightened from the sudden noise, my head jerked upward, almost hitting the top of the window's border. I then heard the whistle again, this time it was louder and clearer. My ears perked up, tracking down the source, like a police dog. When I found out where the noise was coming from, I bent forward slightly, looking below the thin windowsill. The corners of my mouth curled up forming a gentle smile.

"What do you think?" spoke a deep baritone voice.

I never expected this to happen or him being able to do all this, but he did it. When did he find the time to do all this? How'd he get all the supplies to do this? How'd… When…Why… My mind is completely blown.

"Kentin," I spoke genuinely to the 16 year old boy.

"Do you like it? I spent my whole afternoon working on this you know."

"Kentin…I…," I said, my eyes filling up with tears.

I looked into his dark emerald eyes and he looked into my chocolate ones. It was quiet and my mind was clear again; but just like when I was with the flurry, I felt relaxed and at peace. It's the best feeling for me. It's also better when I'm around him because since he's the one who causes me to feel this way.

When I'm around him, I feel weird and uncomfortable, yet safe and serene at the same time. My heart beats faster just thinking about him. It also lurches of fear, thinking that I'll never see him again. My stomach ties itself in knots and I'm not able to wait to see him again. If I could, I would hold his hand, day and night, kiss his lips and never stop, stay with him by his side, and be able to tell him that I love him. Yes I love him. From his messy, caramel hair, and light tan skin, his dark emerald eyes, and even his military clothing style! But even though I love him, he's my best friend for life as well. And I don't want to ruin that.

"This… is beautiful. Thank you so much Kentin," I could barely even say that, since I was almost at my breaking point. I was about to flood the whole block! It's just that these past days have been so bad, so much torture, that I thought that nothing would make me feel better. But thanks to Kentin… I know for sure there's one thing. And it's not the garden.


End file.
